Run
by AnimeandCars
Summary: A simple school orienteering session goes awry for one student when a certain Internet legend turns out to be true... Rated T for language and gore.
1. Found

Run. Don't do anything else, don't think about anything else, just RUN. Anything you think about now may be the last thought you ever have. Clear your mind of all thoughts, and run. Otherwise you're not going to have another breath.

* * *

It all started about ten minutes ago. It was a typical summer's day, and I was at school in Sports class. We were continuing with our current orienteering unit in the woods behind our school, but this week our team decided to try a new tactic. All of us would split up, and try to find as many markers as we could around the forest. We would also use landmarks as designated meet-up points, so that we wouldn't venture too far. The teacher's whistle blew, and we all set off. I quickly winked to my friend Jamie as we headed separate ways. That was last time I ever saw another person.

It had been seven minutes since I'd first started, and I'd managed to find 8 of the 15 markers set up around the forest. Little did I realise when I couldn't see any more markers that I'd gone too far. It would be a fatal mistake soon enough. So, naturally, I turned around to head back. But then it happened. About 30 feet in front of me was an extremely tall figure. It was wearing a grey suit, long arms, and a white head. There weren't any features on the head, but looking at it made my head hurt. I swore to God that it rang a bell; that I'd seen it somewhere before. On the Internet, perhaps? And that's when it hit me. I remembered what it was.

_Slenderman._

There were so many urban legends around the Internet that none of them seemed true. The SCP Foundation. Jeff the Killer. The Rake. Not a single one was even remotely believable. Creepy, but not convincing. Initially I thought it might be a prank. Someone would've known we were out in the forest, donned a costume and came here. But still, my head only hurt when I looked at it. I didn't have time to think, not now. But there was one thing I had time to do. RUN.

Luckily, I knew that the markers were south of me, so I used my compass to navigate back there. I felt so relieved when the markers became visible once again. Looking over my shoulder, I couldn't see the thing anymore. But then I heard something. A scream.


	2. Escape

It came from my right, but even though I protested against it I still found myself going to investigate. That was another fatal mistake. Upon seeing what caused the screams, I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth.

"Oh my God."

There was a mutilated body impaled on a tree, blood everywhere. I just about identified the body as that of Vanessa Campbell, a classmate of mine. Upon inspecting the corpse, face as if it were still screaming, I noticed a note on the tree. It was scrawled, as if someone had constantly running whilst writing it, but I could still read it.

'_Oh, God. I saw it again. What the hell does it want with me? What is it? It moves too quickly for me to escape from, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna get me soon. It freaking TELEPORTS. I know I don't have much longer left, but if you're reading this - it's probably too late f'_

The end sort of trailed off, like the writer was stopped before they could finish the sentence. As I folded the note and put it in my skirt pocket, I turned around.

"Oh, crap."

There it was again. I knew that this was no prank. No prankster would go this far. And they sure as hell wouldn't KILL someone. I needed to escape as quick as possible. This was easier said than done, as by now my legs were rendered immobile. After forcing myself to move, I sprinted towards the markers. It had gotten foggy all of a sudden, and I could barely see two feet in front of me. _Just what I need_, I thought to myself. The fog soon caused me to become completely disorientated, and I got lost fairly quickly. After taking a quick look at my map and noticing the ridge in front of me, I realised that there was a village to the North. So I headed there. And for the whole time I ran, Slenderman didn't even show up. But I knew that my luck could turn at any moment.

Once I'd reached the village and asked for directions, I headed back towards the school, this time taking the roads. But all the way, I could tell that it was nearby. I could feel it. But all I needed to do was concentrate on getting back home, alive. I stopped for a moment to take a swig of my drink, and to check for any foreign presences behind me. Guess what, there was. At that moment, one thought dominated my mind.

_Run. Don't do anything else, don't think about anything else, just RUN. Anything you think about now may be the last thought you ever have. Clear your mind of all thoughts, and run. Otherwise you're not going to have another breath._

It was seven 'o clock in the evening when I got home, but my parents weren't there. Then I remembered that they were out with friends. I remembered what my mum said to me that morning.

"I'm leaving you a pie for dinner. All you have to do is pop it in the oven on Gas Mark 5 for 10 minutes and it'll be done. Don't forget to lock the doors and windows."

That last part still haunts me. As I went to bed two hours later, I couldn't sleep. My heart was racing, and I felt sick. I looked out of my window to see whether or not my parents were back yet. They weren't. But there was a tall figure standing just outside my garage door.


	3. Revenge

Mustering up whatever courage and sanity I had left, I got out of bed and realised that something had to be done. If I informed the police I'd probably be deemed insane and locked up. If I told my friends, they'd probably just say I was delusional. I couldn't do much, but I hoped that what I was going to do would be enough. I was going to try and kill Slenderman.

I grabbed my rucksack and into it I threw my phone, a few notes and the smoke grenade I'd bought during that paintball party I went to a couple of months ago. But I needed more. A bread knife or the airsoft Glock my brother kept in his bedroom were never going to be enough. Then I remembered something. My dad had a wall of weapons in his study.

I went downstairs to get a gun from the study, but as I turned to open the door, I looked out of the window to see that Slendy was…gone. He'd literally disappeared. Realising that he could be anywhere right now, I thought it was in my best interest to just arm up and go. As I opened the door, I saw the stash. Even though I was a girl, I knew my fair bit about weapons. Most of them were assault rifles, with an SMK 19 air rifle up top, a Steyr TMP machine pistol at the bottom left, and various pistols on the very bottom shelf. Picking up an AK47 with a GP-25 grenade launcher, the TMP and a chrome Colt Defender pistol, I was ready to go. I needed to get to the woods without being seen by anyone, else I risked getting arrested by the police. Who, for obvious reasons, were the last people I wanted to encounter right now.

The way to the nearby woods wasn't difficult, just a few blocks and then up the hill towards the school. That hill climb was significantly harder because of the heavy AK that I was holding, paired with all the clips that were in my rucksack. I must have been carrying about 10 kilos with just that. Eventually though, I made it, and tried to seek out Slenderman. But I never found him. He found me. My fight-or-flight reaction soon kicked in, and next thing I knew I was firing round after round at him, never looking at him to save my sanity. It didn't help that he kept teleporting around, and soon I was down to my last clip. Either he was extremely good at evasive manoeuvres, or I was the worst marksman in history. The same thing happened with the Steyr, as I couldn't control the kick of the rapid-fire weapon. Then things got worse.

The pistol jammed. And Slendy was heading right for me. Before I even had time to think about running, he got me. Although I wanted to look away, he held me in a position where I had no choice. Pain was coursing through my head just looking at him! THAT GODDAMN FACE! THAT WILL HAUNT ME FOREVER! I c…I can't…


	4. End

_This next bit is from the end of Slender's Woods. I thought that this would be the best way to end this story. Just don't sue me for plagiarism, okay?_

* * *

When I try to move my arm, there's no feeling

And when I try to look, I see there's nothing there.

Something warm is flowing down my fingers

Pain is flowing all through my back.

Life is flowing out of my body

Pain is flowing out with my blood.

The ground is red and moist where I'm lying

God in heaven, teach me how to die.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, guys. I've wanted to make a Slender fanfic for ages, and now that I have, I think it went well. Sorry it was kinda short, but I didn't have much time in my hands. Anyway, if you liked it, I appreciate reviews, and don't forget to follow and favourite! See you later!_


End file.
